Our Moments
by marusic
Summary: Ryuzaki-sensei has to go to Hawaii to visit someone. So Sakuno has to stay and sleep at Ryoma's house for one month. In that time Ryoma and Sakuno's feeling's for each other will grow and tell their feelings to each other. Cute stuff happens! Please read!
1. The Eichizen's

Hey people! this is my first fanfiction story so I'm sorry if I'm bad. I hope you like it! :D

Ryoma and Sakuno are 15 years old in this story so more cute stuff happens! ;D

Bleh... I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Our moments.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Eichizen's.**

* * *

"Oi Eichizen!" Momoshiro yelled running towards Ryoma Echizen.

"Momo-senpai... what do you want?" Ryoma said turning around.

"Ryuzaki –sensei wants you." Momo said while putting an arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go to her office and find out? "

"Ochibi! Let's go! Ryuzaki-sensei wants you! " Eiji shouted from the corridor.

Ryoma then walked of quickly to Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

When Ryoma got in front of the door, he knocked.

"Come in!"

Ryoma then opened the door and saw Ryuzaki-sensei sitting down in front of her desk. Ryoma looked around to see if anybody was there. When he looked at the couch, he saw Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

She was a shy girl who had brown, twin braids. She was a nice girl who had a crush on Ryoma for a very long time.

"Ryoma. Sakuno's dad, mum and myself will be going on a trip to Hawaii. She has to stay with your family for a month. I already told you dad and he said yes. Your dad said she will be sleeping in your room." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Ok?" Ryoma answered.

Ryoma turned to Sakuno and she blushed looking away. Ryoma also blushed because Sakuno will be sleeping in his room.

RING! RING! RING!

'Oh great.' Ryoma thought.

"Sakuno, go to Ryoma's house and use your manners. Ok? See you!" Ryuzaki-sensei hugged Sakuno before Sakuno left with Ryoma.

When they reached the front gate of the school, Sakuno murmured,

"Arigato..Ryoma-kun."

"Said something Ryuzaki? " Ryoma said.

"A-ano.. nothing..." Sakuno said while looking at the cement.

"I know you said something. Say it louder." Ryoma said looking at her.

"Err...a-arigato..Ryoma-kun.. for letting me stay at your house.." Sakuno stuttered.

"Don't thank me. "

When they reached the front gate of Ryoma's home, Sakuno blushed.

'Here we are... ahhh! I can't believe that I'm going to sleep inside Ryoma-kun's house!' Sakuno thought.

"Oyaji.. I'm home.." Ryoma said while taking his shoes off.

"Oi brat, where's Ryuzaki?" Ryoma's dad, Nanjirou said while eating a bun.

Sakuno blushed when she heard her name.

"She's here.." Ryoma said while going inside. Sakuno took off her shoes and went behind Ryoma.

"Oi Ryuzaki, why are you behind me?" Ryoma said turning around looking at Sakuno.

"A-ano... gomen.. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you." Sakuno said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too. Brat, you have a nice girlfriend there." Nanjirou said while turning to Ryoma.

Sakuno blushed and looked at the wooden floor.

"OYAJI! She's not my girlfriend!" Ryoma hissed glaring at his dad.

"hehe.. show her to your room brat." Nanjirou said.

Ryoma turned right, went upstairs and opened his door.

"Hnn.. Ryuzaki, this is my room." Ryoma said while putting his tennis bag next to his bookshelf .He had such a neat room. When Sakuno put her school bag down near Ryoma's tennis bag she looked around the room and Ryoma was staring at her. Ryoma like's Sakuno when she's tilting her head and her eyes like puppy eyes. Ryoma thinks Sakuno's cute when she does that.

"Ryuzaki...where's your clothes?" Ryoma asked while sitting on his bed staring at Sakuno's back.

"Eh? Oh no! I forgot it at home! Gomen Ryoma-kun! I'll get it from home now..." Sakuno said heading for the door.

"Ryuzaki.. you don't have to get it now. Let's go get it in the morning. Besides.. It's the holidays remember?" Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno stopped.

"O-Ok... arigato Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said while tilting her head with a sweet smile that Ryoma liked. Ryoma blushed. Then suddenly a white furry thing jumped on top of Sakuno and made Sakuno fall backwards.

"EEEP!"

Meow...

"Oh sorry about that. He's my cat, Karupin." Ryoma said while carrying Karupin and put him on the floor in front of Sakuno. Sakuno sat up and patted Karupin. She giggled when Karupin went on her again and licked her cheek.

"Ryuzaki... wanna go to the bathroom and wash yourself before you eat dinner? I'll wait for you." Ryoma said while helping Sakuno up.

Sakuno blushed when Ryoma helped her up.

"A-ano... what am I going to wear?" Sakuno said.

"Wait.. I'm getting you my clothes..." Ryoma said while walking to the closet. He found a red t-shirt and jogging pants and gave it to Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed and asked Ryoma where the bathroom was.

" In front of my room. Be careful, my dad might stalk you..." Ryoma said.

"EEHH?" Sakuno was shocked.

"Just kidding, go and wash. I'll go next."Ryoma chuckled.

So then Sakuno went and walked to the bathroom and thought of what she was going to do tomorrow with Ryoma.

'I never thought that Ryoma-kun would be this kind. At school he just ignores people.' Sakuno thought.

Sakuno finished and dried herself, then put's Ryoma's clothes on. She had to admit that she did look pretty cute with jogging pants on. Sakuno then brushed her hair with a brush that she found and went to Ryoma's room.

"Finished Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said with the sweet smile again.  
"Ok. My turn." Ryoma said while getting his clothes and going to the bathroom.

When Ryoma was in the bathroom, he was thinking what he and Sakuno would do tomorrow.

'Why I wonder what's she's doing right now.' Ryoma thought.

When Ryoma finished, he found his towel and thought 'Who was using this?'. When he dried himself he put on a black t-shirt and then he put on jogging pants on. He went in front of the mirror and ruffled his hair. Then he went to his room and saw Sakuno sleeping with Karupin on the floor. Ryoma then sighed and carried Sakuno on his bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight ,Sakuno.."

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked it! :D

I will upload chapter 2 soon! So don't worry!


	2. Meeting the gang

Chapter 2

Meeting the gang.

Meow..meow...

"mmm? Karupin? What are you doing sitting on top of Sakuno?" Ryoma whispered while taking Karupin off Sakuno.

Ryoma then sat next to Sakuno and stared at her.

'She looks so cute when she's sleeping...' Ryoma thought while smiling.

"mmm... Ryoma? Ryoma! Oh! Good morning!" Sakuno jumped and blushed.

Sakuno was sleeping next to Karupin on the bed and Ryoma was next to Karupin on the other side.

Ryoma chuckled.

"Your hair is everywhere..."

"ehh?"

Sakuno patted her hair and panicked.

"Oh no! I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." Sakuno said while looking down at Ryoma's bed. Sakuno was sitting up in front of Ryoma and Karupin.

Sakuno felt warm fingers touching her fringe. Sakuno blushed.

"Don't worry... you look cuter when your hair's everywhere..." Ryoma said while patting her head.

Sakuno blushed like a red tomato. She never thought that Ryoma would be SO nice to her.

"Go brush your hair and clean your teeth then come down stairs to eat breakfast." Ryoma said while getting out of bed. Sakuno quickly got of the bed and ran to Ryoma then hugged him.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun... very much..." Sakuno said.

They stayed like that for five minutes...

"Ryuzaki... you can let go now..." Ryoma said while patting her head.

Ryoma was taller than Sakuno by a little bit. It's all thanks to milk!

Sakuno then let go of Ryoma and quickly ran to the bathroom and fixed her hair and gargled.

KNOCK!

"Are you finished Ryuzaki? It's Ryoma..." Ryoma said.

"Ah.. h-hai... you can come in if you want." Sakuno said while brushing her hair.

Ryoma then opened the door and stared at her. Ryoma blushed. When Sakuno saw Ryoma staring at her, she blushed.

"You..y-you l-look cute..Ryuzaki..." Ryoma said while looking in her eyes.

Sakuno blushed madly.

"T-thank you.. R-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said.

"Let's eat!"

Ryoma went out and Sakuno followed Ryoma from behind and walked to downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ahh! Sakuno-chan! You look so cute!" Nanjirou said while hugging her.

"Oyaji... stop embarrassing her you perverted OLD MAN!" Ryoma hissed and glared at his dad.

"There there kid... go eat and dress up and go somewhere.." Nanjirou said

Sakuno blushed. She was wondering why Ryoma didn't like his dad.

"A-ano...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno stuttered behind Ryoma.

"Oh, sorry Ryuzaki.. the dining table is over there. And that 17 year old girl is Nanako."Ryoma said while pointing to girl that has dark blue hair with a pony tail.

"A-ah... nice to meet you! I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki." Sakuno stuttered while giving Nanako a sweet smile and tilting her head sideways.

"Ahh! You're so cute Sakuno-chan!" Nanako squeaked while running up to Sakuno to hug her.

"Nanako-san... your killing her..." Ryoma said.

"Oh gomen Sakuno-chan. But I can't help it! When you tilted your head sideways, you looked so cute!" Nanako said while letting go.

Sakuno blushed when she heard that Nanako said that she looked so cute.

"Come on... let's go eat breakfast... not here though.. let's go to my room and change.." Ryoma said while walking upstairs. Sakuno followed him from behind looking at the wooden floor. Ryoma stopped. Sakuno accidentally bumped into his back and looked up.

"Gomen Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said while bowing.

"It's alright. Here. Where this.." Ryoma said while giving Sakuno black track pants, white t-shirt and red jumper.

"A-ano... can you go g-go o-out s-so I can ch-change?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Oh.. yeh. Gomen..." Ryoma said while going outside.

Sakuno then took her clothes off and put on the clothes Ryoma gave her. Then when she was finished, she went outside Ryoma's room and saw Ryoma standing next to the bathroom door. When Ryoma saw Sakuno, he blushed.

'Oh gosh... she's so cute...' Ryoma thought.

"Mou... Ryoma-kun..w-why are y-you staring at m-me like t-that?" Sakuno stuttered.

"N-nothing..." Ryoma said while going into his room and started changing. When Ryoma was finished, he went outside his room and saw Sakuno standing where he was. When Sakuno saw Ryoma come out, she blushed at the sight of Ryoma being cuter that his tennis outfit. He was wearing Grey jogging pants and a red boomer jacket that's open to see his white t-shirt.

Ryoma smirked when he saw Sakuno blush.

"Come let's go to the market to eat.." Ryoma said. Ryoma caught Sakuno's hand and went downstairs.

"Oyaji.. I'm going.." Ryoma said still holding Sakuno's hand.

" Are you guys on a date? Have fun you two!" Nanako said while waving to Ryoma and Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed.

"Nanako-san! We're not on a date!" Ryoma hissed while glaring at her.

"Hahaha! alright... but still, have fun!" Nanako said.

Ryoma and Sakuno went and walked to the market. They went through the park and saw someone familiar.

"Ah! Momo-senp-!" Sakuno yelled but was cut off by Ryoma's hand.

"Sshh! If you call him, he'll just annoy us!" Ryoma hissed.

"EICHIZEN!"

'Oh great..." Ryoma thought. Ryoma turned around when he saw Momoshiro, Oshi and Eiji buying an ice-cream at a vendor.

"NYA! OCHIBI'S WITH SAKUNO-CHAN! THEY'RE ON A DATE!" Eiji yelled and ran towards Sakuno and Ryoma.

Sakuno was really red. It was like having a fever.

"Kikumaru-senpei... your chocking me..." Ryoma mumbled. Eiji was hugging Ryoma tightly.

"99.9 percent that Echizen and Ryuzaki are going to date soon..." Someone said that came out from the bush.

"GGAAAAHHHH! Inui! What are you doing here?" Eiji said while pointing to a tall man with square glasses with a pen and a pencil on his hand.

"Writing down data..." Inui said while looking at Sakuno. Everybody looked at her, and then looked at Inui.

"Good morning mina!"

Everybody turned around and saw 2 teenagers. One was as tall as the other one. He had light brown hair, his eyes closed and was wearing black jogging pants and a white t-shirt. The other one had goldish hair with oval glasses and was wearing Grey track pants with on stripe of black on one side, Blue t-shirt and a red jacket.

"Fuji-senpai! Kinumistu-senpai!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Well, well...what have we got here? The whole team is here. But not Kiado and Taka.. Oh! Sakuno-chan! Your here too?" Fuji questioned.

Sakuno blushed when she heard her name. Everyone looked at her. She blushed more when she saw everyone looking at her.

"H-hai.. G-good morning mina!" Sakuno greeted while she tilted her head and brought out the 'Sweet Smile' out..

"Nya! You're so cute Sakuno-chan!" Eiji squealed and hugged her tightly.

" K-Kikumaru-senpai... c-can't.. breathe..." Sakuno murmured.

"Hey! While we're together, why don't we go and eat breakfast at Taka's Restaurant?" Asked Momoshiro suggested.

"Yay! Let's go!" Eiji squealed.

So the Siegaku gang walked to the Kawamura Restaurant.


	3. The Fever

Chapter 3

When everybody walked inside the Restaurant, they saw two people from the gang. One was sitting on the floor eating sushi and had scary eyes and was wearing, red track pants and a grey t-shirt. The other one was also on the floor eating sushi as well. He was wearing, a white apron, blue pants and a black t-shirt.

"Taka! Kaido! Can we join?" Asked Eiji.

Taka and Kaido looked at them.

"Hey! Sure you can! Come on in!" Taka said while pointing at the big plat full of sushi's next to them.

"Ahh! Let's dig in! Yelled Eiji.

"Fffsshhhuuuu..." hissed Kiado.

Sakuno and Ryoma was still holding hands. When both of them just remembered, they blushed and let go of each other's hand.

Everybody was eating sushi outside the backyard. It was really big and had one Sakura tree. Sakuno was sitting under the Sakura tree by herself. The rest of the people were on the other side of the backyard. The sun was on Sakuno and everybody stared at her. Even Ryoma.

'She's so beautiful...' Ryoma thought.

Sakuno didn't know that she was being stared. She looked at the sun and her skin was shining and her hair was blowing by the wind. Everybody still stared at her and then turned around to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up and saw that everybody was staring at him. But not Sakuno.

"Echizen... go to Sakuno-chan and talk to her...!"Hissed Momoshiro.

"Why? Why don't you?" Ryoma answered back

"I'm too old for her.. go!" hissed Momoshiro while pushing Ryoma to Sakuno. Ryoma sighed and walked over to Sakuno and everyone was still staring. Everyone was staring except Tezuka and Kaido.

"Too old for Sakuno? Your only one year older than Saku-!" Eiji yelled but was cut of Momoshiro's hand.

Ryoma sat down next to Sakuno, leaning his back on the tree trunk. Sakuno blushed when she saw that it was Ryoma that was sitting next to her.

"..Ryuzaki... are you ok?" Asked Ryoma looking at the dirt.

"A-ano... yes... I'm f-fine..."

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to have a fever..." Ryoma said while putting his hand on Sakuno's forehead. Sakuno blushed a lot and she was going to have a fever soon. Sakuno and Ryoma heard snickering and laughing behind them. Ryoma knew that they were staring so he quickly stood up and walked towards Momoshiro. Momoshiro stopped laughing and stared at Ryoma.

"What?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hnn... she has a fever.." Ryoma said while looking at Sakuno. Everybody stared at Sakuno. This time, Sakuno saw that she was being stared and she blushed deeply than ever and looked at her shoes. Eiji then started to run towards Sakuno and put his hand on Sakuno's forehead and his eyes were wide open.

"Nya! She does have a fever!" Eiji yelled and started to pick up Sakuno like bridal style. Sakuno was really going to faint from blushing a lot. Ryoma saw Eiji what he was doing to Sakuno. Ryoma could feel anger and jealousy rising up his blood. Ryoma started to glare at his senpai and Eiji saw Ryoma glaring at him.

Eiji chuckled still carrying Sakuno.

'What does this mean? Ryoma glaring at Eiji-senpai? Eiji laughing at Ryoma? Does that mean Ryoma is jealous because Eiji-senpai is carrying me? NO! Ryoma-kun couldn't like me!' Sakuno thought.

Fuji smiled as usual. Kaido hissed. Tezuka just felt bored. Oshi was just looking at Sakuno and Eiji munching on chips. Taka was cleaning the mess that everybody made. And Inui, as usual was writing data down his notebook. And Ryoma was still glaring.

'The plan's working! YAY! Now Ochibi and Sakuno-chan will be together!' Eiji thought excitedly.

'Huh... I didn't know that it would work.. but it did! The plan's working!' Momoshiro thought.

' Plan A worked... now for plan B' Fuji thought.

The three of them smiled that their 'Plan' worked.

"A-ano... Eiji-senpai... ?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Nya! What is it Sakuno-chan?"

"err... can you p-put me d-down now?"

In a quick flash, Ryoma quickly carried Sakuno and put her on the ground so she could stand up. Sakuno was blushing more and more. Then Sakuno fainted into Ryoma's arms.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki! Oi!" Ryoma panicked and carried her like bridal style, on the picnic mat.

"I'll go get a wet towel.." Taka said and ran as fast as he can to get the wet towel.

Ryoma felt Sakuno's forehead. Ryoma's eyes went wide. Sakuno's forehead was sweating a lot and she was burning hot. When Taka finally got the wet towel, he gave it to Ryoma and Ryoma placed it on Sakuno's forehead.

"nnhh...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno stuttered. She was dreaming of Ryoma. Ryoma blushed when he heard Sakuno say his name while she was dreaming. Everybody was Surrounding Sakuno and looked at Ryoma and laughed.

"Shut up!" Ryoma hissed.

"hahahah! She's dreaming about you!" Momoshiro laughed. Ryoma blushed deeper than ever.

"..Momo-senpai... please be quiet..." Sakuno stuttered again. She wasn't sleeping but she had to close her eyes because it was too hot for her to open her eyes. Momo blushed when he heard his name from Sakuno telling him to be quiet. Everybody laughed at Momo.

"Is it hot? Do you want to go inside and rest a bit?" Asked Ryoma said while playing with her hair.

"...h-hai..." Sakuno muttered.

Ryoma carried her like bridal style and went through the door. When Ryoma was about to enter the living room, a flash of light went by. Ryoma was blind for a second and blinked. When he saw the person in front of him, he gasped. It was Fuji with a camera on his hand.

"Good position Ryoma... I should mail it to Ryuzaki-sensei.." Fuji said while smiling.

"Fuji-senpai! Don't show it to Ryuzaki-sensei!" Hissed Ryoma while putting Sakuno down on the couch.

"Fine.. fine.. I won't... you wanna have it?" Fuji snickered.

Ryoma blushed. He wanted any photo of him with Sakuno.

"...h-hai..." Ryoma stuttered while blushing .

"Nya! Ochibi your so cute!" Eiji squeaked.

"...Ryoma-kun...?" Sakuno said.

"Yeh? Wanna go back to the house? If you want... I'll carry you..." Ryoma blushed when he said he would carry Sakuno to the house.

"...h-hai.."

Ryoma sat down facing his back on Sakuno so she could go on him. Sakuno moved slowly and went on Ryoma's back. When Sakuno was on Ryoma, Ryoma stood up and went to the door.

"Senpai.. Arigato!" Ryoma smiled and walked back home.

"Sweet... young love..." Momoshiro sighed.

"That's so cute!" Eiji squealed.

"... 20 laps around the house..." Tezuka ordered.

"EH? Why?" Eiji yelled.

".. I'll make it 50..."

"Shut up Eiji-senpai! Let's just go!" Momoshiro yelled and started to jogg outside with Eiji.

Back with Ryoma and Sakuno...

Ryoma was watching Sakuno sleep on his bed for more than an hour. Ryoma sighed and put his hand inside his pocket and felt something, it was the photo of Ryoma carrying Sakuno into the house. The sun behind Ryoma was very bright and it looked beautiful. Sakuno's hair was blowing from the wind and it wade her hair sparkle. It was a professional looking photo. Ryoma looked back at the sleeping Sakuno..

'Sleep tight...Ryuzaki'


	4. Someone Familiar

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

chirp! chirp!

"mmm... birds..." Sakuno muttered under the blanket. She just woke up. She looked for a clock on top of Ryoma's bed side table.

7:30

Sakuno was half asleep and half awake. She turned around and put her right arm around something. She quickly opened her eyes wide and saw what it was.

It was Ryoma. Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma was sleeping beside her. Facing her. His hair was everywhere.

'...Ryoma-kun looks so cute when his sleeping..' Sakuno thought. She sat up and brushed her hand slowly on his face, smiling. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakuno. Sakuno saw that he was awake. She quickly took her hand of Ryoma and blushed deeply. Ryoma smirked, then he sat down in front of Sakuno. He chuckled.

"...morning Ryuzaki..." Ryoma said.

"..Ahh... Good morning Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said happily tilting her head with a sweet smile.

'..oh god... she's so.. cute! I can't help but stare at her!' Ryoma screamed inside his head. He was staring at her. Sakuno was also staring back tilting her head sideways, wondering what's happening to Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun?... Why are y-you staring a-at me?" Sakuno asked also blushing.

Ryoma woke up from staring at her. He blushed.

"..Uh... nothing... are you hungry?" Ryoma asked.

"..a-ano.. h-hai..." Sakuno said with a toddler voice.

"Let's go... dammit... we forgot your clothes... well, i guess you have to were my clothes again." Ryoma said while getting clothes from his closet.

Ryoma got Grey jogging pants, red t-shirt and a black jacket with with red sripes on the back and gave it to Sakuno.

"Wear that and go downstairs and eat." Ryoma said while giving her the clothes.

"...Arigato Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno smiled at him and went to the bathroom and changed. She brushed her hair and left it down. Then she went downstairs and saw Ryoma eating. Nanako was eating next to Ryoma. And Nanjiro? Nanjiro was sleeping on the couch.

" ...A-ano... Good morning Nanako-chan!" Sakuno greeted tilting her head and brining out the sweet smile.

"..Ahh.. Good morning Sakuno-chan! You really are cute!" Nanako squealed and hugged Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed..

"..arigato... Nanako-san..." Sakuno muttered.

Nanako let go of Sakuno and went to put her plat on the sink.

"Come... sit here.." Ryoma offered me a spot next to him. Sakuno blushed deeply.

"..a-arigato.." Sakuno stuttered and sat next to Ryoma. It already had a plate and chopsticks.

Sakuno was thinking why she couldn't see his mom. She was wondering where she was.

"...R-Ryoma-kun?"

"..Yeh?.."

".. I-I was wondering..W-where's y-your mom..?"

" She's coming back from America tomorrow..."

"..ahh..Ok." Sakuno started to eat rice with seafood in it. It was really yummy.

When Sakuno finished eating, she put her plate on the sink. Ryoma had finished eating 2 minutes before Sakuno finished. Ryoma was going to sit on his dad because he had nowhere to sit. So he just sat on his dad. His dad woke up and felt someone on him.

"KID! GET OF MEE!" Nanjiro squealed waving his arms in the air with his legs. Ryoma was sitting on his tummy.

"nope..." Ryoma simply said.

Sakuno was helping Nanako cleaning the table. Sakuno looked at the father and son having fun together. Sakuno smiled. Ryoma was poking his dad on the tummy then his dad tackled him. Sakuno giggled. When Sakuno was washing the dishes and Nanako was drying them, Nanjiro whispered something to Ryoma's ear and Ryoma punched his dad on the tummy lightly.

'I wonder what his saying to Ryoma-kun." Sakuno thought and finished washing the plates. Ryoma stood up and walked infront of Sakuno. Sakuno blushed.

"Wanna go to Eiji-senpai's house?" asked Ryoma.

"..ehh? I thought you didn't like your senpai's. Sakuno said.

"..hnn.. I don't like them but... I'm just bored..." Ryoma said.

"...a-ano.. Ok.."

"Let's go.." Ryoma said and grabbed Sakuno's right hand and walked towards the door.

" Oyaji... We're going to senpai's house." Ryoma said while walking outside.

Ryoma and Sakuno was walking to Eiji's house holding hands. Sakuno was blushing the whole time. They were walking through a park full of couples. They both blushed.

"Hey..look! they'er so cute!" one of the girl wispered to her boyfriend. Sakuno and Ryoma blushed when they heard that. They pasted the park and walked pasted houses and found someone familiar.

"R-Ryoma?" The man asked.

"...R-...R-Ryoga...?"


	5. Saving Sakuno and Sakura

Chapter 5

* * *

"...R-Ryoga?"

"Yes... that's me.." Ryoga said.

"...Wha... What are you doing here?" Asked Ryoma.

"Visiting my family of course! Oh! and who might this be?" Ryoga said while pointing at Sakuno. Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand and introduced Ryoga.

"Ryoga.. this is Ryuzaki Sakuno..."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Sakuno said while titling her head and smiling sweetly.

"..Ryuzaki.. this is my brother, Ryoga."

"Hey! Mice to meet you to! I hope my lil' bro didn't do anything bad to you.. did he?" Ryoga asked with a wink.

Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma blushed and started to tackle Ryoga playfully. A girl that was with Ryoga went up to Sakuno and said,

"Hi! I'm Ryoga's girlfriend, Mizuki Sakura." She said with a big smile. She looked exacly like Sakuno but older. She also had Long hair like Sakuno's. Ryoga and Ryoma Looked the same but Ryoga was taller and older.

The two brothers stoped tackling and went back to the Girls.

"hhmmm... Your exacly like Sakura... Long hair... Chocolate eyes..." Ryoga said.

Sakuno and Sakura blushed.

Ryoma and Ryoga were standing next to each other. They looked at each other and laughed.

It made Sakuno and Sakura Blush more deeply.

"You two are so the same! So Look-alike!" Laughed Ryoga.

Then the two stopped laughing.

"ahh... Ryuzaki... we forgot to get your clothes from your house. Wanna get it now?" Asked Ryoma.

"..A-ano...h-hai..." Sakuno stuttered.

"Do you need some help? We can carry some if you want." Sakura suggested. Ryoga nodded.

"Ahh.. hai!" Sakuno said while smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ryoga smiled.

So the four of them walked to Sakuno's house. When they got in front of Sakuno's home, Sakuno looked for the house key in her pocket and found it. She opened the door and went upstairs to her room with Sakura while the two boys checked if the whole house wasen't damaged.

Sakuno and Sakura packed the clothes in one luggage and went downstairs. When they went downstairs, they saw Ryoma and Ryoga tackling each other again. Sakuno and Sakura looked at each other and laughed. The boys stopped tackling and blushed.

"Let me help you.." Ryoma said while taking Sakuno's Luggage and walked to the door with Sakuno, Sakura and Ryoga. It was already 5:30 and it was getting late. When they were walking into the park, Ryoma and Ryoga saw a group of men drinking bear. Ryoma and Ryoga looked at each other and nodded. Ryoma pulled Sakuno in front of him and put his right hand on her's and also the same as the left hand. Ryoga also pulled Sakura in front of him and did the same as Ryoma.

Sakuno and Sakura blushed.

"Be careful ok?" Ryoma and Ryoga whispered into the girl's ear.

"..H-hai..." Sakuno and Sakura said.

They walked until they reached the end of the park someone stopped them from walking.

"Um... excuse me.. but we would like to get through." Ryoga said. while pulling Sakura closer to him. Ryoma did the same as Ryoga.

"..sorry but if you want to get through... give me the girl's and you can leave..." the man smirked while grabbing Sakuno and Sakura closer to him. Ryoma and Ryoga was really angry and punched the man down on the ground at the same time. Ryoma and Ryoga helped Sakuno and Sakura up to stand. Sakuno ans Sakura saw more men coming towards Ryoma and Ryoga's back, ready to punch them.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sakuno and Sakura yelled. Ryoma and Ryoga quickly turned around and saw that the men were about to punch them. Luckily, Ryoma and Ryoga dodged the punch and punched them in the tummy. Sakuno and Sakura grabbed all of the things and quickly ran to the other end of the park. Before they could step out of the park, someone stopped them for the second time.

"...your not going anywhere missy..." the man chuckled. Before he could touch Sakuno, a hand stopped the man from touching Sakuno.

" It's not right to grab a girl.. is it?" the teenaged boy said while punching him on the tummy. The teenaged boy turned around to Sakuno and Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakuno-chan?" He said.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai! Momo-senpai!" Sakuno said.

"yes... it is us... the rest of the Siegaku Regular's are fighting the other men with Ryoma." Fuji said.

"But h-how did you know t-that we were h-here?" Sakuno stuttered.

" Ryoma's dad called Eiji-senpai took check if Ryoma was still there and got worried. Eiji-senpai called everyone to help him looked for you guys and we found you guys here in the park." Momoshiro said.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan! I'll stay here and protect you while Momo and Fuji go fight with Ryoma!" Eiji said.

When Momoshiro and Fuji turned around, they saw that the fight was over. Ryoma and Ryoga had a bit of blood and bruises on them. They ran to Sakuno and Sakura to see if they're ok.

"Sakuno! are you ok?" Ryoma yelled while looking straight at Sakuno's eyes. "H-hai..." Sakuno stuttered while hugging him.

"How about you Sakura? Did they hurt you?" Ryoga yelled at Sakura shaking her with his hands on her shoulder." no..." She said while ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Thanks for helping us! Come to our place and eat dinner with us so we can make it up to you!" Ryoga suggested.

"HAI! LET'S GO AND EAT! anyways... who are you?" Momoshiro asked.

"...Eichizen Ryoga. Ryoma's Big bro." Ryoga said

"Wow... no wonder you guys look the same!" Momoshiro said.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Shuichiro Oishi. Third year. Siegaku Regular."

" Momoshiro Takeshi. Second year. Siegaku Regular."

"Nya! Kikumaru Eiji! Third year and I'm a Seigaku Regular!"

"Ffffffsssssssssshhhh... Kiadoh Kaoru... second year...Siegaku Regular."

"Inui Sadaharu. Third year. Siegaku Regular."

"Fuji Shusuke. Third year. Siegaku Regular."

"Kawamura Takashi. Third year. Seigaku Regular."

"Tezuka Kunimistu. Third year. Siegaku Regular."

"Oh! So your all Seigaku Regulars eh? " Ryoga said.

"Let's go!" Eiji whined.

"Alright."

So everybody walked back to the Eichizen's.


	6. Sleepover

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

When they arived at Ryoma's house Nanako already cooked food. Everybody digged in.

" Nya! Ochibi! This is really yummy!" Eiji said while eating seafood.

Sakuno and Ryoma were on the couch. Sakuno was sitting far away from Ryoma. They already finished so they were really full. Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno blushed.

"..you know Ryuzaki... you could at least sit close to me... you're so far away..." Ryoma chuckled while pulling Sakuno close to him.

Sakuno blushed deeply. Ryoma looked at her. Sakuno looked back at Ryoma. They're face's were only centimeters away. Ryoma was about to close his eyes...

"99.9 percent thet Ryoma and Sakuno were about to kiss..." someone said behind the couch.

Sakuno and Ryoma jumped.

'Why do people keep on interrupting us?' Ryoma yelled in his mind. Sakuno was really red.

'...I was about to kins him! AHHH!' Sakuno yelled in her mind.

"Sakuno? Can you please help me clean the mess up?" Nanako said.

"Hai!" Sakuno said while walking to the table and cleaning it up.

"OCHIBI!/ EICHIZEN!" Eiji and Momo yelled whiled giving Ryoma a head nudge.

"You nearly kissed her you lil' brat!" Momo whispered.

"Momo-senpai... Kikumaru-senpai... that hurts..." Ryoma said.

"Sorry..." Momo and Eiji apologized while letting go of Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and started to stare at her. Sakuno was finished and went to wash her hands.

Tezuka, Kiadoh and Oishi went back home and the rest were sleeping over.

"Hey lets play a game! Kings Ransom!" Fuji suggeted While getting 8 chopsticks, a cup and a pencil to write on the chopsticks. When he finished writing on the chopstiks, he put it in the cup and everybody got one chopstick each.

"now.. let's see... Inui! did you bring the juice?" Fuji asked.

"Nope.. sorry.." Inui apologized.

"aw... anyways... number two has to kiss number 8 on the forehead."

"number 8!" Momoshiro yelled.

" NANI! I'm number 2! Eiji yelled.

Everybody laughed. Taka was still shy. Fuji threw Taka a Tennis Racquet.

"BURNING! KISS HIM EIJI! OR I'LL KISS YOU!" Taka yelled while running around the cicle.

"That's enough Taka..." Fuji said while getting the Tennis Racquet of Taka.

"Wha...What happened?" Aked Taka confused.

Everybody laughed.

"Now... Kiss him Eiji!" Fuji said.

Eiji went in front of Momo and kissed him on the forehead. Eiji and Momo bluushed. Everybody laughed then put their chopsticks back in the cup and picked another one.

"Number... 5 has to kiss number... 1 on the neck!" Momo yelled.

"A-ano... number 1..." Sakura stuttered.

"... number 5..." Ryoga said.

Sakura and Ryoga blushed. Everybody was laughing.

"Well? Kiss her! If you don't wanna do it I'll do it for you!" Momo laughed.

"NO! I'll kiss her..." Ryoga said while kissing Sakura's neck.

Sakura and Ryoga blushed deeply. Everybody put back their chopsticks and got another one.

"...Number 4 has to kiss.. number 7 on the cheek!" Eiji yelled.

"A-ano...number 7..." Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma blushed.

"hnn... number 4..." Ryoma said.

'OH NO! RYOMA-KUN'S GOING TO HIS MY CHEEK! AAHHH!' Sakuno yelled in her mind.

'...Dammit! Why in front of my Senpai's?' Ryoma thought while turning around sakuno.

Everybody was staring.

Sakuno was looking at the floor facing Ryoma.

"..Ryuzaki...look at me.." Ryoma said while pulling Sakuno's chin up to look at him.

"A-ano..."Sakuno Said while looking at him straight in the eye.

Ryoma was about to kiss Sakuno when suddnly the lights went out. Only for on light that was ubove Sakuno and Ryoma. You could only see Ryoma and Sakuno staring at each other. Ryoma was getting closer and closer to Sakuno's cheek and... He kissed her cheek!

CLICK!

"That should be a good photo!" Fuji said while loking at his camera.

Ryoma's blood was rising with anger.

"I'm going to show your dad Ryoma!" Fuji sang while walking out the door.

"FUJI-SENPAI...I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUU!" Ryoma yelled while chasing Fuji around the house.

Everybody started laughing. Sakuno blushed.

When Ryoma and Fuji got back, Fuji was smiling.

"What happened?" Asked Momo.

"hahaha! I showed it to his dad!" Fuji laughed. Everybody laughed except for Ryoma and Sakuno. Both of them blushed.

"Nya! I'm so tierd! Let's go sleep!" Eiji said while starting to sleep on the floor. Everybody went to sleep on the floor except for Ryoma, Sakuno and was trying not to sleep so he could get a photo of Sakuno and Ryoma sleeping and Ryoma were lying on the bed listening to the thunder. It was raining hard and it was dark as well. Sakuno was scared of the dark. Ryoma was lying next to her.

BOOM!

"EEEEEPP!" Sakuno was so scared that she had to hug someone. And that some one that she hugged...was Ryoma.

CLICK!

" Good photo!" Fuji said.

"FU..JI..-SEN..PAI... I AM GOING TO MURDDER YOUU!"


	7. It's not your fault

**Chapter 7**

"FU..JI..-SEN..PAI... I AM GOING TO MURDER YOUUU!"

"mmm... eh? EICHIZEN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO FUJI-SENPAI? LET GO OF HIM!" Momo yelled while trying to get Ryoma off Fuji. Ryoma was so angry and embarrassed that he wanted to have the photo and burn it or else Fuji would send it to the school's billboard.

"ahh! Momo... Ryoma's going to kill mee..." Fuji stuttered while trying to get Ryoma off him.

Sakuno was shocked. She squeezed her eyes shut and put both of her hands on them. She never seen Ryoma get this angry.

"...R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno whispered. Soon, Ryoma heard Sakuno whispered his name and he stopped. Ryoma was shocked himself that he tried to beat up his own Senpai!

"...I..I'm sorry...It w-was wrong for m-me to hug y-you...then you got m-mad. I'm s-sorry..."Sakuno started to cry to think that it was her fault.

'Oh... I made her cry! What the heck am I thinking?' Ryoma thought while slapping himself hard. It did really hurt to see Sakuno cry. And the slap. Ryoma then apologized to Fuji. Fuji had a little bruise that did not hurt that much.

"It's ok Ryoma. I'm also sorry for taking the picture. Here have it!" Fuji said while giving him the picture. Ryoma blushed and took the photo and put it in his poket. Eiji and Taka were still asleep. Fuji was looking at Ryoma who turned away to hide hi blush. And Momo was laughing at the awkward silence. Eiji woke up and started to argue with Momo because he was too loud.

Ryoma walked over to Sakuno. Sakuno was still scared. Scared that Ryoma would yell at her for hugging him. But he didn't. He hugged her instead. Sakuno blushed and stopped crying.

'What is he doing to me?' Sakuno thought as she wiped her tears away.

"Ryuzaki... I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have got angry. I'm sorry... " Ryoma said. He stopped hugging Sakuno and wiped her tears away.

"..I..It's ok R-Ryoma-kun... I f-forgive you.." Sakuno said while hugging Ryoma. Everybody looked at them hug. Taka was suddenly awake. Fuji gave him a tennis racquet and..

"BURNING! KISS SAKUNO OR I'LL KISS YOU!" Taka yelled while chasing Ryoma, out of the door and into the kitchen. Sakuno giggled.

"DON'T WORRY OCHIBI! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Eiji yelled while chasing after Taka and Ryoma.

"OI! TAKA! GET BACK HEAR! GIVE BACK THE TENNIS RACQUET!" Momo yelled while chasing after all those people. Sakuno looked at Fuji who were taking photos of Taka, Ryoma, Eiji and Momo who were still chasing each other. When all of the four came back, still running. Fuji took the tennis racquet of Taka when he passed. Then everybody fell when Taka fell on the ground, tripping on Fuji's foot. Fuji smiled. Sakuno laughed. Everybody laughed. Taka was on the bottom, Momoshiro was on top of Taka, Ryoma was on top of Momo and Eiji was on top of Ryoma.

"...Kik..umaru...-senpai... your heavy.." Ryoma muttered. He couldn't breathe.

"Nope! I'm not going to go!" Eiji said. It was almost 12:00 AM. They Were really tried so they slept were they were. Sakuno got Ryoma's blanket and put it on top of Everyone who were sleeping. Sakuno went back on Ryoma's bed and slept.

"Goodnight.. Senpai...and Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno whispered and went back to sleep.


	8. She's not my girlfriend!

**Chapter 8

* * *

** '... They look so cute!' Sakuno thought while looking at everyone sleeping except Fuji. He was taking photo's of the rest of the people lying on the ground sleeping. Sakura and Ryoga were sleeping as well but they were so tired last night that they slept while they were playing Kings Ransom! Ryoma was still on top of Momo and Taka. Eiji was drooling over Ryoma. Sakuno giggled.

"..Sakuno-chan... does Ryoma treat you nicely when everybody's gone?" Asked Fuji who was sitting on the floor while taking photo's.

".A-ano..H-hai.." Sakuno stuttered as usual and blushed.

"mmm... eh? Ryoma! Get off me! Eiji-senpai! Stop drooling on everyone! And Taka! Don't grab my Tennis Racquet from Fuji-senpai! And Fuji-senpai! Stop giving Taka-senpai the Tennis Racquet!" Momo yelled while getting Ryoma and Eiji off him. Ryoma woke up and blinked. Eiji wiped of the drool on his face. Taka was apologizing to Momo for stealing his Tennis Racquet. Sakuno and Fuji were laughing at them. Everybody was staring at them and noticed what they did last night chasing each other and laughed with Sakuno and Fuji.

"Ryoma... shut up..." Ryoga muttered on the floor. Sakura was sleeping next to Ryoga.

"GET OUT YOU STUPID BROTHER! OUT!" Ryoma said while rolling Ryoga and Sakura out of the door. Everyone laughed.

"EH? RYOMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER?" Yelled a voice with laughter. It sounded so familiars to Ryoma. And Ryoma opened the door to see who it was. Everybody was staring. It was Ryoma's mother.

"Oka-san!" Ryoma said excitedly.

"Hey! How are you? And who are these people?" Ryoma's mother asked while pointing inside Ryoma's room to Everybody.

"Hello Mrs Eichizen! I'm Fuji Shusuke. Third year." Fuji introduced himself.

"..A-ano..Good morning! I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno! First year!" Sakuno said while tilting her head with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yo! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! Second year!"

"ehh... I'm Kawamura Takashi... Third year.." Taka said shyly.

"Nya! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Third year!" Eiji said happily.

"Oh! Well.. I'm Rinko Eichizen. I just came back from America! My flight was really late so I came here today instead of yesterday." Rinko said while turning around to see Ryoma. Then Rinko turned to Sakuno. Sakuno blushed. So did Ryoma.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Rinko asked Ryoma. :O

Everybody was shocked.

"Oka-san! She's not my-!" Ryoma was cut off.

"Yes she is his girlfriend!" Ryoga siad while smiling still on the floor.

Sakuno and Ryoma blushed. Eiji and Momoshiro were laughing. Fuji just smiled. And Taka was still shy to say something. Sakura was still sleeping in the corridor. And Ryoga was bringing Sakura too his room.

"RY..OGA...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ryoma said while chasing after Ryoga in the corridor. Fuji gave Taka a Tennis Racquet.

"RYOMA! I WILL KILL YOUR BROTHER WITH YOU!" Taka yelled while chasing after Ryoma and Ryoga.

"I'M GOING TO JOIN TOO!" Eiji and Fuji said while chasing after Everybody else.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GIVE TAKA-SENPAI MY TENNIS RACQUET FUJI SENPAI?" Momo yelled while he joined in with the chasing.

"mmm? Rinko! YOUR BACK!" Sakura said while hugging Rinko.

"Glad to see you Sakura!" Rinko said while she broke up the hug.

Sakuno was still shocked. She stayed there and blushed.

"Sakuno! So how are you and Ryoma doing? Did he do anything perverted to you?" Rinko smirked.

"A-ano... Ryoma-kun's not my boyfriend. Ryoga was j-joking." Sakuno said while she blushed.

"Oh..that's a shame! Ryoma would actually like you!" Rinko siad while walking out of the room to the kitchen.

"Ahh! Sakuno! Go change and wee will prepare food with Nanako-san!" Sakura said.

After dressing up...

"Sakuno! Quick let's eat!" Sakura said while pulling Sakuno downstairs. Everybody was eating.

"Morning Mina!" Sakura greeted.

"Morning!" Everybody everybody looked who was behind Sakura. And it was Sakuno. She had her hair tied up into braids and she wore, a white miniskirt and purple longsleave that had little blue flower prints on the side. Everybody looed at her. She was so cute! Sakuno blushed and walked behind Sakura.

"Calm down boys...eat your food first." Rinko smirked.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan! You look so cute!" Eiji said while hugging her tightly.

"Kik..umaru... -senpai... c-can't... breathe..." Sakuno said.

"Sorry Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said while he walking back to the table and ate. Sakuno got a bowl and sat between Ryoga and Nanjirou. Nanjirou put his lest arm around Sakuno's shoulder and so did Ryoga.

"I bet your jealous... brat!" They said while they were going to kiss Sakuno on the cheek at the same time.

BANG!

"owww..." Nanjirou and Ryoga said while running away from Sakura and Rinko with a saucepan with them. Everybody laughed. But Sakuno didn't. Sakuno nearly fainted. She was really red.

"Ryuzaki? Are you ok?" Asked Ryoma.

"eh? ano..h-hai.." Sakuno said while she started to eat.

a few minutes later. They were all finished eating.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the Amusment park today? Today is the chaepest day! Let's meet here infront of the gate at 10:00! Ja mata ne! Arigato!" Momo said while leaving with the others.

It was only Ryoma and Sakuno left.

"You wait here.. I'm going to change." Ryoma said while walking upstairs to his room.

Sakuno was thinking. 'When am I going to tell my feelings for Ryoma-kun?' She thought.

A few minutes later...

Sakuno heard footsteps coming from the stairs and it was Ryoma. Sakuno looked up and blushed. Ryoma was wearing a white lonsleve polo that was unbuttoned. The sleves were only up to the the elbow. He was also wearing black pants and inside of tghe unbuttoned polo longsleave was a creamy colour tshirt.

Ryoma smirked when he saw Sakuno blushing and looking at him at the same time.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma said.

"eh? Ah! Gomen R-Ryoma-kun..It's just t-that...you l-look.. diferrent. Much more...mature..." Sakuno blushed.

"So...you want me to change?"

"ehh? No! Don't change... you look so much cuter as well!" Sakuno smiled.

'And...hotter..' Sakuno thought.

'heh.. so she like's me mature huh?' Ryoma thought while grabbing her hand and going outside. Everyone was waiting and they were all dressed up..

"Alright! Let's go!"


	9. Love Birds

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"Let's go!"

"Alright... now it's near the park where we bashed up those perverted drunk people right?" Momo said while clenching his fists.

"But Momo! You didn't even fight!" Eiji said. "I know that!" Momo said. They were arguing again.

"Let's call Tezuka, Oishi,Inui and Kaidoh! It's going to be really fun!" Fuji said while dialing Tezuka, Oishi, Inui and Kiadoh.

A few minutes later...

" Kiadoh can't come because he had training. And Oishi and Tezuka will be coming here...Theye're still arguing about yesterday?" Fuhi said wile turning back to look at Eiji on top of Momo.

"Get of me Eiji-senpai!" Momo yelled.

"99 percent that Momo will get Eiji off him any minute..."

"AAHHHH!" Eiji jumped off Momo. "Inui! Stop scaring me! You always do this to me!" Eiji wailled.

"I told you that you would get of Momo..." Inui smiled.

Everybody laughed. Ryoma was sill holding Sakuno's hand. Sakuno blushed. Ryoma smirked.

"Ryuzaki... why do you always blush when you see me?" Ryoma asked her.

"Eh?...w-well.. it's b-because that you l-look so cute and d-different that I always b-blush..." Sakuno stuttered while looking at the ground.

' She thinks I'm cute this way... I should wear these kind of stuff around Sakuno.' Ryoma thought.

"Tezuka! Oishi! Come on!" Fuji said.

Everybody started to walk into the park to get to the Amusement park. Ryoma saw the men from yesterday and glared at them. He pulled Sakuno closer to his side. The men looked at Ryoma with fear and ran of. Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno didn't believe that she was really close to Ryoma.

"A-ano... Ryoma-kun..arigato for yesterday..." Sakuno said while looking away to hide her blush.

"Don't worry about it." Ryoma said with a smile. Sakuno smiled back at blushed.

'He is so... CUTE!' Sakuno thought. Everybody walked out of the park and paid for their tickets then went inside of the Amusment park. It was very big. It was a crowded and Sakuno could get lost any minute. But she didn't. She held on Ryoma's hand tightly so she wouldn't get lost. Ryoma blushed.

'I guess I have to look out for her.' Ryoma thought.

"Hey! Let's go separately! We will meet in the picnic area at 11:30! Don't get lost! Now go and play!" Oishi said. Eiji and Momo was rushing to go to the araced. Fuji was walking looking at the shops with Taka. Tezuka and Oishi were going to just walk around. Then finally Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Where do you want to go Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't know..."Ryoma said while looking around for his senpai's to make sure they're spying. No senpai's.

"Baka! Go to the park and tell Sakuno-chan that you like her!" Someone hissed while pushing Ryoma. Sakuno didn't see who it was. Ryoma recondnise the vioce.. it was Momo. Momo was behind Ryoma, Fuji was near Sakuno where she couldn't find him and Eiji was near Ryoma.

"Let's go. Wanna go to the park?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure!" Sakuno said and started walking with Ryoma. When they both got there. They found a ice-cream vendor and also a vending machine.

"Ryuzaki..do you want some ponta? I can get one for you." Ryoma said.

"...A...H-hai.. Do you want some ice-cream?" Sakuno asked.

"ah.. sure. meet me here when you finished. Can I have a chocolate?"

"Sure! For ponta can I get..strawberry?"

Yeh... meet me here alright?" Ryoma said while he walked of. Sakuno walked of and bought the ice-cream. When they got back, They sat down and started eating their ice-cream's.

"Sakuno?" A boy the same height as Ryoma called her name. He had brown spiky hair and Brown eyes.

"Yuki? Is that you? I've missed you so much!" Sakuno said while hugging Yuki. Ryoma got jealous! He already finished his ice-cream and was about to finish his Ponta. Sakuno finished her ice-cream and started to introduce Ryoma and Yuki.

"Ryoma-kun! This is Yuki Mokoto! He is a childhood friend. Yuki, this is Ryoma Eichizen!" Sakuno said.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Nothing.." The two boys said while looking away.

'Why did he have to ruin everything?' Ryoma thought.

'Bleh.. Why did he have to show up all of a sudden?' Yuki thought.

Sakuno stared at them. She was in the middle of the two boys. Ryoma was on the left and Yuki was on the right side. Sakuno knew that Ryoma liked her. And she also knew that Yuki liked her when she was a child. She giggled. The boys looked at her. Sakuno goy both of her hands and slipped it in Ryoma's and Yuki, One hand each. They boys blushed and looked away.

"It's nearly 11:30! We better go hurry! We have to go Yuki-kun! Ja mata ne!" Sakuno said while running of like a little kid.

"Ryuzaki! Go ahead! I have to do something for a minute!" Ryoma said. Sakuno ran to the picnic area. Yuki was still there. Ryoma turned and glared at him. Ryoma walked towards Yuki. Ryoma grabbed Yuki's collar and said,

"If you hurt Ryuzaki...your dead."

Yuki smirked.

"And if you hurt Sakuno-chan... you'll be dead." Yuki said. Ryoma glared at him and let him go and started to walk towards the picnic area.

"Remember what I told you!" Ryoma smirked.

"Hell yeh..." Yuki chuckled. Yuki then ran of and Ryoma walked to the Picnic area.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno yelled as she waved her arms. Ryoma smiled.

'huh...Ryoma never smiles like that at us!' Momo thought as he grinned.

Ryoma walked next to Sakuno and sat down next to her. Everybody looked at the two of them. Ryoma noticed.

"What?" Asked Ryoma.

"Nothing..." Everybody started to eat. Ryoma wasn't hungry so he just stayed next to Sakuno staring at her. Sakuno turned around and saw Ryoma staring at her. She blushed and said.

"Mou...Ryoma-kun... why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing..." Ryoma said while looking the other way. Sakuno finished her lunch.

"Let's go." Ryoma said while grabbing her hand and walking away. Sakuno blushed. When Ryoma slowed down his pace, he slid his left arm around Sakuno's waist. Sakuno heard wispering near the bushes and turned around to see who was there. But no one was.

"Something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"ah! No..." They kept on walking when suddenly...

"RYOMA!"

Ryoma and Sakuno turned around when they saw Ryoga and Sakura eating some fairy floss. Ryoma sighed.

'why the heck are they here?' Ryoma thought.

"Hey! You two love birds! Are you going out on a date?" Asked Sakura.

Sakuno blushed.

"We just ran into Your senpai's Ryoma! And they were just leaving you two alone!" Ryoga said. When Ryoma heard what Ryoga said, he was angry. At the same time, happy. He was left with Sakuno to be togather. And now's the chance to tell my feeling's for her. Ryoma then pulled Sakuno and ran towards the fountain Where Ryoga and Sakura can't see them. Ryoma turned around and spoke,

"Sakuno..."

'Sakuno? He always call's me Ryuzaki.' Sakuno thought.

"Yes?" Sakuno answerd. Ryoma put his forehead on hers and said.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Never lie to me ever."

"hai..."

"now... Tell me who you like."

"No..one..." Sakuno said while blushing.

"You can't lie to me Sakuno."

"A-ano.. It's you... I like you..."

"Good... So now I can do this..." Ryoma said while kissing Sakuno on the lips. Sakuno's eyes were wide, and started to close them. Sakuno put her arms aroung Ryoma's neck while Ryoma put his arms around Sakuno's waist. Ryoma broke the kiss and said,

"I love you..."

"I love you too.." Sakuno said.

"WOOHOO! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Someone said behind them. Ryoma and Sakuno turned around and saw the regulars. They were cheering and blushed.

"I got the whole thing with a video camera!" Fuji said.

"I took a photo of them while kissing each other!" Momo said. Ryoma was getting angry then suddenly...

"FUJI-SENPAI... MOMO-SENPAI... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ryoma yelled while running towards Momo and Fuji. Suddenly, Ryoma felt a hand that grabbed the back of Ryoma's collar. Ryoma turned to see who is was and it was Ryoga.

"You don't wan't poor Sakuno to cry... do you Ryoma?" Ryoga said while walking up to Sakuno and carrying Sakuno. Ryoga started to run with Sakuno.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET HER RYOMA! I'M EATING HER FOR DINNER!" Ryoga sang loudly. Ryoma started to run to Ryoga yelling,

"DON'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY YOU JERK? GIVE ME BACK SAKUNO!"

"Ryoga stopped and put down Sakuno. Ryoma was still running towards Ryoga and jumped on his back while chocking him.

Everybody laughed as the two brothers tackle each other.

"Sakuno giggled and quietly said,

"I love you Ryoma-kun..."


End file.
